1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning rack module and an electronic device assembly, more particularly to a positioning rack module for supporting a computer at a backside of a display device and to an electronic device assembly including a display device and the positioning rack module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a flat panel monitor is generally constituted by a wall-mounted display device that is equipped with a host computer (e.g., a barebone) for hanging on the wall. For aesthetic reasons, the computer is normally mounted at the backside of the display device such that when the display device is hung, the computer is disposed between the backside of the display device and the wall. However, the problem with this kind of arrangement is that since the space between the display device and the wall is too narrow for performing maintenance on the computer, the display device has to be removed from the wall in order to remove the computer for maintenance or replacement, which is quite inconvenient.